


The Morning after (illustrated fanfic, gen + explicit images)

by Muzzow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Citadel DLC, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, LI-style romance, Masturbation, PWP, Romance, Shavik, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wake-Up Sex, explicit images, premature ejaculation (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shepard wakes up the morning after the party, she finds herself in her best friend’s arms. But what happened the night before is nothing compared to Javik’s wakeup call…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning after (illustrated fanfic, gen + explicit images)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All pictures have been made with Garry's Mod.

The music was down to a comfortable level, barely more than a pleasant background noise. Most of her friends had retreated into the guest quarters; Tali with Garrus, Miranda with Jack, and Joker with EDI. Even Zaeed seemed to have found some company in Samara for tonight.

Kaidan and Cortez were the last couple that took their leave. Shepard saw them to the door and made a conclusive round through her apartment, turning the television off and tiptoeing around the snoring Wrex, gently removing the empty snack bowl he was cradling in his arms and putting it back onto the table.

She approached the bar corner last, ready to have a final drink before she would be off to bed herself. That’s when she noticed a lone figure at the farthest end of the counter, hunched over his drink and staring into the glass as if the amber liquid held all the answers he sought.

The Prothean was wearing only the black and brown undersuit. His trademark red-golden armor lay on the sofa by the artificial fireplace. He hadn’t seemed to notice her presence, and she hesitated, uncertain if she should disturb him at this late hour or not.

It didn’t escape her attention that Javik wasn’t one for loud music or boisterous celebrations. He had joined the others in the kitchen at first, if only to mingle out of sheer politeness until he was able to secede without appearing bad mannered.

He’d spend most of the evening on the sofa by the fireplace, observing the hustle and bustle of Jane’s party from the sidelines. She expected him to be bored out of his mind and disgruntled over partaking in something he didn’t like. But he appeared to be enjoying his solitude, content just to watch what happened around him.

 

 

And when the laughter and chatter from the kitchen and living room area finally died down, the two-story apartment returned to its former peaceful quiet. Shepard believed Javik already on the leave as well and looking forward to his return to the Normandy.

That’s why she was so utterly surprised to find him sitting at the bar counter instead, beating her to the nightcap.

 

The redhead crossed her arms and leaned against the liquor cabinet while regarding her friend with a faint smile. She couldn’t really tell his expression from her point of view, but the tension in his shoulders was gone. He looked comfortable and seemed to be miles away, drawing idle patterns with a finger on the glass top.

This was probably her best chance for a long, close look without him noticing, and Jane took a step to the left for a better view. Javik, however, must’ve seen the movement from the corner of his eyes, for he was jolting out of his daydream and straightened up.

_‘Damn it. Oh, well, it was worth a try.’_

“Commander.” He downed the rest of his drink in one big gulp.

She approached him slowly. “Hey, Javik.”

The four eyes followed her through the room until she sat down next to him.

“You still up and about?”

“The quiet is … pleasant. Soothing.”

“You’re not much of a party animal, huh?” Jane ruffled her bangs and brushed a stray lock behind one ear.

“Not really. No.”

She looked around for some booze, found a bottle with Salarian Bourbon still sitting on the bar, and searched for a glass behind the counter.

He took one from the refreshment tray and passed it over.

“Thanks.” Shepard filled it two fingers high before she waved the liquor in his direction: “What about you? Care for another drink?”

“I think I had enough. This beverage is not really to my liking.” The leftover ice cubes in his glass were melting and he fished one out, popping it into his mouth and sucking on it. “But I do like the ice.”

She chuckled and took a sip, savoring the taste while the alcohol burned its way down her throat.

 

\----

 

The silence between them was strangely relaxing. It was nice just to be together for once, relishing the quiet and sitting next to one another. She was nursing her drink while the Prothean kept her company, resting an elbow on the glass top, chin propped in his hand and watching her with what seemed to be rapt attention.

Jane didn’t mind his scrutiny at all. In fact, it was the perfect excuse to study him just as closely. She’d never seen him without the bulky plate armor, and the close-fitting undersuit revealed more than it could possibly hide…

He was slightly smaller than her, broad shouldered and rather brawny. He could easily compete with Vega’s physique, and she wondered whether his appearance might be just another genetic trait or if he had to exercise regularly.

Her attention switched to Javik’s hands. They were surprisingly small for a male, with two widely spaced, perfectly human looking fingers, right down to the short, blunt nails.

She took another sip and their eyes met over the rim. Her pupils dilated, and a curious spark appeared in his eyes. The pheromone-sensitive foveolas around his mouth picked up an interesting change in her scent, and he turned slightly towards her on his seat, holding her gaze. She returned the pleasant look with laughter lines and shining eyes, smiling at him.

 

 

The two of them had long overcome any discrepancies. The ancient soldier was no longer the same cold and arrogant man he had been in the beginning. He had warmed up to her. She felt it every time they shared a glance, on the battlefield and beyond as well.

But they weren’t just an efficient team, they had become friends.

She enjoyed his company and, even without having the ability to sense as he did, she knew that he enjoyed hers as well and just as much.

 

Jane wasn’t willing to let him off the hook this time. She knew that he felt drawn to her; his body language gave it away whenever they were together: the way Javik leaned in closer when she spoke and how he used to hold her gaze by now. Tonight, however, wasn’t about his deeper feelings; she only wanted him to acknowledge their friendship, nothing more. To say it. At least once. But that was easier planned than done.

 

She gazed into space, pondering her next move, until the deep, heavily accented voice interrupted her musings: “A penny for your thoughts.”

“I’m still groping for the right words.”

He put their empty glasses aside and leaned slightly forward to emphasize his attentiveness. “Try me. I might surprise you.”

The redhead smiled, albeit a bit wryly. “I’m a Soldier, Javik. Give me a weapon and I ace whatever I have to deal with. Mercenaries, kidnapping, heists, even the Reapers. But I really suck at emotional stuff, or any romantic encounters.”

 

“It appears we both have something new to learn then.” The touch of his hand was unexpected; the warmth of his fingers curling around hers sent a tiny shock through her nerves.

She tried to brace herself against the imminent flood of pictures and the disorientation she experienced whenever the Prothean used his equivalent of a mind-meld – but nothing the like happened. Instead, she felt … something, a gradually deepening awareness of emotional warmth and affection.

She smiled, delighted, and the sensation at the edge of her consciousness flared up bright and hot, shivering like a living being only to fade reluctantly away. Shepard opened her eyes. She blinked, a little overwhelmed. Their mental connection had grazed only the tip of the iceberg, or she would’ve never known just how much he was holding back, allowing only a trickle of his emotions to get through.

Javik saw the realization dawning in Jane’s eyes; her encouraging expression, before his attention lingered on her slightly parting lips. The make-up accentuated their shape and natural color, making them appear fuller and redder than they already were.

 

He could no longer resist and leaned slowly into her path, kissing her...

…only to pull back almost at once. She swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat and looked back and forth between his eyes, hoping for more.

The music was still playing in the background and he turned partly around to listen. She used the opportunity and wiggled on her stool until the tight leather dress showed more cleavage. Shepard pushed her breasts up for a more appealing decollete and was back to leaning casually against the counter before the Prothean faced her again.

 

She wasn’t even sure if he did notice any difference at all, because he got off his seat without further ado, taking her hand.

“Dance with me.” He pulled her slowly off the stool and away from the bar.

His sudden initiative sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. “I can’t dance. Not really, anyway.”

“Me either”, came his quiet reply. “Take off your shoes, Jane.”

She suddenly had the dithers and fumbled about with the high-heeled pumps, kicking them unceremoniously away. Only to chew on her bottom lip next, undecided about how to begin without sending both of them into an awkward tumble.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and closed in on her. She felt his hands on her hips, how they moved up along her slender waist before he locked her in a gentle embrace.

Jane’s arms snaked around his neck. She rested one cheek against his shoulder and closed her eyes. They weren’t really dancing, just slowly moving around each other on the spot. She had done the same with her first crush when he took her to prom, almost two decades ago…

The involuntary thought brought a smile to her face.

 

\----

 

His body was warm; so much warmer than she had expected. She couldn’t tell if it was the soft music or Javik’s closeness that had her relaxing so. Her fingers were slowly running up and down the nape of his neck. Warm breath suddenly tickled the fine hairs along her temple and she snuggled into his arms.

He brushed the soft, red strands gently back behind Jane’s ear and kissed her cheek. His lips lingered on her skin before they moved gradually lower; approaching her mouth one kiss at a time – until he brushed his lips softly against hers.

He took his time, exploring their shape and softness with small, gentle kisses and tiny flicks of his tongue. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling lightly, and he delved into her oral cavity only to retreat again, tracing her lips until she opened her mouth some more and welcomed him with a soft moan.

 

Their dance was long forgotten. He tightened his hold around her waist and deepened the kiss. She suddenly felt hot all over and played with his tongue until the growing lack of oxygen forced them apart.

The Prothean’s stoic mask had crumbled, leaving nothing but raw emotions in its wake. She could see the desire in his eyes – the feelings he had for her – and caressed his cheek. He leaned into the touch and kissed Jane’s palm until her fingertips continued their gentle travel over his lips and down the chin. She explored the groove of reddish skin with tender curiosity until he placed her slender hand on his chest, right above the heart.

She could feel the quickened pulse and closed her eyes. The puffs of his breath stirred her bangs and she inhaled the unique, slightly musky scent that emanated from his skin. Her fingers moved slowly over his partly exposed pecs and collarbones, enjoying the contrast between soft, velvety skin and the ribbed texture of his undersuit.

 

Jane and Javik were both breathing harder with excitement. They gently bumped foreheads and needed a moment to calm down again.

“Javik…” Her voice quivered and she swallowed.

“Uj'bayeh. Aq'uun da yejoyh. Ik sh'emojia...”

“Yes”, she whispered. “As long as you want me.”

He cupped her face for another kiss …

 

 

…and a loud, rumbling snore from the other side of the artificial fireplace startled them apart. The redhead promptly took his hand and moved backwards, away from the bar and towards the stairs, whispering a silent “Come.”

Javik followed her, stopping now and then to pull her back into his embrace. His erection poked her in the abdomen and she urged him with her body to move.

They hardly made it past the stairs when he took the lead and pulled her towards the bedroom.

 

\----

 

Shepard awoke rather early the next morning. The shades were down and the nighttime illumination was still on, creating a soft, reddish-golden light. She groped about on the nightstand and turned the holographic chronometer around. It was 7 AM, too early for a shower and definitely too early to be staying up already. Their shore leave lasted another two days and she longed to sleep in.

Jane stretched with a hearty yawn and pulled the blanket further up again.

Turning around and on her left side, she noticed two things at once:

First, the covers had magically shrunk overnight, leaving her with only a third of its previous size.

And second, her head came to rest on a firm, warm and oddly shaped pillow.

 

She opened one eye and had a closer look. It was an arm, not a pillow. She followed the grayish-blue and anthracite-flecked skin down to a three-fingered, humanoid hand. A hand she was quite familiar with after last night…

A naked body snuggled up from behind with a deep, sleepy sigh. The other arm embraced her around the middle, pulling her closer again and back into the spooning position.

One knee pushed languorously upwards between her thighs, the two-toed foot and calf intertwined with her lower extremities. The hand on Jane’s belly relaxed and she did the same, about to doze off again – only to complain with an unintelligible grunt when Javik continued to stir.

She grumbled into the pillow and finally heaved a sigh. “You awake?”

“Mm-mhh.” He kissed her shoulder.

She leaned back into his touch when his lips moved up along her neck and jawline.

Their leisurely wakeup cuddle was an almost seamless continuation from the night before, for they fell asleep just like this, in each other’s arms, kissing and caressing one another long after their mating.

 

 

The memory of their mutual passion was still fresh on Jane’s mind, evoking a funny tingle in her belly. Javik had craved physical contact to the point that he was barely able to restrain himself. Their foreplay was steamy and unexpectedly rough, with them rolling on the bed, groping and clinging to each other, their kisses suddenly all teeth and tongues.

She eventually grabbed his painfully hard manhood, squeezing and pulling in her desperate try to get him inside her body. But he was so over-excited that he came right then and there, his load hitting her thigh and womanhood with wet, heavy slaps.

Seeing him ejaculate made her incredibly horny. She was spreading his semen over and between her folds, moaning and fondling herself, using the slick, watery-thin seed as additional lubricant. He moved further up on the bed again and spooned behind his mate. His hand pushed between her thighs and she corrected his aim until he found her pleasure spot.

Jane squeezed her legs shut to keep his efforts focused on the aroused bud, her little thrusts aiding him in his try to get her off. She couldn’t tell what turned her on more, to watch his finger stroking up and down between her labia or to listen to the arousing phantasies he whispered into her ear at the same time. She let herself go; pushing more and more into the gentle but swift caresses, enjoying the pleasure he gave her – and soon reached a keening, shuddering orgasm that seemed to liquefy her very bones.

 

Their relationship had just begun and, naturally, their sexual appetite had kicked into overdrive. The desire never really ebbed away completely and kept simmering just below the surface. He woke her in the middle of the night by sticking his erect member into her snatch from behind, riding her long and hard until they climaxed mere seconds apart, only to collapse in a sweaty, loudly panting heap of entangled limbs. And now, just a few hours or so later, he appeared to be in the mood **again** …

 

 

The Prothean nibbled on her earlobe and nuzzled the side of her neck, playfully grazing the skin with his fangs before his tongue followed the carotid down to her throat and up again. He kept teasing the sensitive spot right below her jaw, sucking ever so softly until she had goose bumps and began to squirm with pleasure.

His loins promptly pushed against her behind. He was semi-erect and squeezed his ridged penis between her butt cheeks, sliding slowly up and down in the crack. She could feel the tender skin moving back and forth over the erectile tissue with every stroke, the pulsing of the large vein on the underside.

The tingle in her stomach turned into a hot flush and her abdomen contracted with arousal. The hand on her belly wandered up to one boob, weighting it in his palm before the two fingers curled around it, squeezing and caressing the soft mound, exploring its shape and size.

“Kiss me”, he whispered and pulled some back, giving her more room.

She turned around in his arm and snuggled up against Javik’s chest while pulling him towards her face at the same time. The kiss was soft and gentle, their tongues sliding against one another in a slow, sensual dance, with him kneading her bum while she was rubbing her crotch against his thigh.

They parted with a sucking smack. Both friends were breathing hard. Jane looked along his body. The thin bedspread was still covering his lap, clearly outlining the erection as a long, thick and noticeably curved bulge against the groin. His member throbbed and pre-cum seeped into the crimson colored fabric, leaving a small, darkened spot behind.

 

He hooked one thumb under the blanket’s hem, pushing it slowly down. Jane caressed his belly and looked on expectantly. Her mate exposed himself only inch by inch, teasing her mercilessly. She had to bite her tongue or she would’ve urged him to hurry.

He watched her expression, relishing in her obvious lust the moment he pulled the covers fully away. She was running her palm slowly over his penis, feeling the warm, velvety shaft and stroking a fingertip lightly over the ribbed, highly sensitive underside before she explored the smooth skin of his mons and moved down between the spreading thighs. The sac was soft and heavy, slightly cool to the touch and just as hairless as the rest of his body.

He let her play with his balls and slicked a fingertip with saliva. She groaned quietly when he dipped a finger between her folds, searching for the little bud – though his try was hardly more than awkward fumbling. Her arm was in the way, hindering his efforts.

Javik moved Shepard’s hand further up his length and concentrated on her womanhood again. She had to bend her abdomen at an uncomfortable angle upwards for him to reach her pussy and they parted reluctantly.

He was right back at her core and she pulled his hand away.

“Javik, wait. … Wait.”

“Let me touch you too…”

She straightened up on an elbow. “Let’s try something else first…”

He reached for her once more and Jane placed his palm firmly and apodictically onto her breast. Then, she tightened her grip a little around his dick and started pumping. She pulled the skin fully back and the fleshy ridges below the head stretched and expanded.

Javik grabbed her wrist and raised his loins at the same time, thus retracting the skin even further. “Do it like this.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

He was guiding Jane’s grasp in a steady rhythm up and down. “You won’t. Here, watch…”

And she watched, open mouthed and with trembling nostrils, how he moved her fingers down to the root and up over the whole tip again with long, tightening strokes – until she continued in the same manner on her own.

“All the way up and down, yes…”

“You like it gentle?” Her handjob became slick with leaking pre-cum.

“Very.”

He arched into her stroking fist with a soft, drawn out moan. She squeezed her legs tightly shut to apply some pressure on the throbbing clit. A first, warm drop rolled down her butt crease.

He was incredibly hard, and she couldn’t wait any longer.

 

The redhead straightened further up, her open lips aimed for his mouth. She sucked on his tongue and kept stimulating him, soon kissing her way down his throat and chest, licking his erect nipple before she went even lower. Javik helped her to turn around next to him until she was kneeling head to toe.

She felt him pushing her knees apart, nudging and pulling on her thighs until she climbed on top of him, groaning with the expectation of what would be coming next. She kissed her mate’s lower abdomen and his manhood jumped. A glassy drop oozed out and she licked it off, tasting him.

 

Jane held the thick alien-cock right at the base and looked along her belly the moment he grabbed her butt with both hands. The Prothean pushed her down until the open crotch hovered just above his mouth. She was shaved; her skin was smooth and just as bare as his own. His tongue pushed between the silky labia, parting them and licking up and down before he concentrated on her clit.

He seemed to grow another inch, throbbing and swelling in her fist until he was thick and dark, the tip shiny and noticeably swollen. She took him into her mouth and mirrored whatever he did, pleasuring him in tandem with her own arousal.

She heard him moaning with pleasure whenever he was lapping up her juices, only to suck softly on the engorged folds next, alternating between inner and outer lips, licking and suckling, driving her crazy with need.

Javik finally concentrated on her bud again, his tongue swirling slowly around the bundle of nerves until it was thick and rigid. Then, he stopped and took his mouth away, kissing the insides of her thighs. Her pelvis moved impatiently. She was grunting in mild protest around his cock – until his thumb pushed the clitoral hood back, exposing the sensitive tip.

He began to suckle and she had to raise her head, moaning ecstatically. The stimulation was intense and tender at the same time. He pulled the erect nub deeper between his lips and released it again, flicking the tiny glans softly with his tongue. Her crotch began to pulse and twitch. Javik groped about until he bumped into Jane’s hand, moving it up and down his member, urging her to continue.

A clear, slick drop ran slowly down the head like a warm tear, pooling against her thumb. She licked it off, the tip of her tongue kept playing with the drenched peehole, reaming it out - only to suck the glans rim and the fleshy folds below before she took him back into her mouth with a half-choked groan.

He arched into her touch while she was close to humping his face. Her thighs were shivering and trembling with excitement. Every touch, swirl and flick of his tongue brought her closer to the edge. His member was throbbing and pulsing in tandem with her pussy. The head began to flare inside her mouth and pre-cum gushed warm over her tongue. His fingers started kneading her butt, his loins began to thrust and roll.

 

 

Both of them were wheezing frantically and erratic, approaching their orgasm together. Jane was tempted to keep going, simply sucking him off and making him come in her mouth while he was eating her out at the same time. Javik, obviously, had the same intention for he kept licking her eagerly, determined to bring her off.

However, she wanted to have him inside even more and straightened up with a breathless gasp before getting down from him and rolling on her back, panting loudly. Her mate got off the bed and she moved to the edge.

“Spread them.”

She opened her legs wide and fingered herself.

“Show me.” Jane looked at his dick. “Jerk off for me…”

He held her gaze and pushed his cock down at the base, pointing it forward and right at her.

She moaned. “Yes! Do it. Lemme watch.”

 

The Prothean came closer until his knees bumped into the bedframe, with him standing right between her wide-open legs. Her fingers were moving faster and faster up and down in her slit while she stared at his lap and watched him masturbate. Her breasts were trembling with every stroke; the aureoles were slightly puffy with arousal, the nipples stiff and red.

 

Javik knew how close she was; he could see it in her distorted face, hear it with every hoarse, frantic gasp. He watched Shepard’s expression until her eyes were glazing over. And, with her only seconds away from completion, he exposed his cock with a long, provocative stroke, pulling the skin fully back.

At once, the damp squishing between her legs turned loud and soggy. Jane gasped aloud and shuddered with swaying breasts, only to tumble over the edge with a deep, throaty groan. She pulled her swollen nether lips apart, showing him the orgasmic contractions of the glistening insides and the twitching of her clitoris.

Javik slicked himself quickly with spit and pushed against her entrance. She pulled him forward at the hips and he slid into her drenched, clenching pussy, both of them moaning. Her thighs wrapped firmly around his loins, her fingers clawed at his back, leaving scratch marks on the colorful skin. She was still pulsing around his manhood and he forced himself to wait, kissing her gasping mouth until she calmed some down again.

 

 

Javik straightened up and placed his feet further apart for better footing. He held her legs open to be able to watch himself moving inside her and she expected him to thrust hard and fast – just like a few hours ago. But he took his time, moving only slowly in and out.

Shepard’s attention remained glued to his face. His expression and the little moans and groans whenever he was sliding back inside, were an immense turn on. She felt him nudging her cervix with every gentle thrust. He was so big, she could hardly breathe with him stretching and filling her to the absolute limit. And his expression revealed just how overwhelmingly tight she had to be for him in turn.

Both of them were panting and gasping with every stroke. She could see the lust in his eyes, the pleasure he felt with every in and out, slow and unending.

 

Jane moaned his name and he leaned forward, bending down over her until their faces were only inches apart, loins still pumping so agonizing slow and he kissed her softly on the mouth.

Shepard’s arms fell back onto the mattress. He grabbed her hands and their fingers intertwined.

She whimpered.

He kissed her once more and whispered in his mother-tongue right against her open, gasping mouth, his body on top of her jerking forward with every deep thrust.

 

She was so beautiful, glowing and flushed; the dark red mane a tousled mess on the rumpled sheets, emerald eyes dark with lust and emotion.

He groaned. “Jane…”

Her lips trembled. “Don’t stop. … …Don’t … s-stop-p-p!!”

He had to let go of her hands and straightened up to be able to take her faster. And harder.

“Aaahh, yeah!” She arched into his body. “Fuck me… Fuck!”

Javik angled his pelvis more upwards, penetrating her noticeably steeper and stimulating her G-spot with every move.

She cried out in ecstasy, mewling his name over and over like a sensual mantra.

He answered every one of her tiny yelps with breathless moans.

Her grip clenched around his wrists. “Faster… Faster!!”

“And deeper?”

“Yeah! Fuck! … As deep … as you … can…” Her legs pulled up higher.

“I’m … close…”

“Go on, Javik. Go … on.”

He was pounding harder and quicker.

 

Jane knew the moment he was about to come even before he started to moan. He grew hard as rock and glowing hot inside her, and she clenched her vaginal muscles as strongly as she could. “Give it to me…”

Javik shuddered and grunted. His eyes were glazing over and his face distorted to a grimace, almost as if he was in pain. He entered her with two, three final thrusts and his cock began to pulse and twitch. 

She pulled him as close as she could, holding him deep inside her while he pushed his loins firmly into her crotch, both of them moaning and groaning while he filled her with his seed.

 

He pulled her forward against his body and slipped down to the ground, holding her in his arms. She clung to his neck, out of breath and quivering with ecstasy and exhaustion alike. He brushed the damp strands out of her face. Jane’s glowing cheek came to rest against his sweaty, heaving chest while he caressed her neck and shoulders.

They were riding out their afterglow together until he sagged back against the bedframe. His member softened noticeable and she wiggled on his lap to prevent him from slipping out just yet. She kissed him as soon as she had enough breath left again – and the alarm clock went off. 

 

_‘So much for sleeping in’_ , she thought, amused.

It was 9:30 AM and they could hear first noises on the corridor just outside their room. Heavy boots shuffled closer and tripped over something. A table banged into the wall, followed by colorful swears and Jane stifled a chortle against Javik’s shoulder.

“That was Jack”, she whispered.

They waited until it was quiet again.

“What now? A shower and some breakfast?” She suppressed a yawn.

They looked at each other and, like on a secret sign, turned their heads simultaneously back to the bed…

 

 

The END


End file.
